


Little Phil

by CherryApplegirl



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, How Do I Tag, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryApplegirl/pseuds/CherryApplegirl
Summary: Phil never expected peace.When you take on the task of raising 3 high-strung teenagers you really can’t ask for much.But after 2 months of a “war” that was tearing his family apart, Phil wished something would bring his boys together.His wish is granted and now the sleepy boys have to find a way to fix this new little problem.TL;DR Phil is little what will they do?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Little Phil

Phil never expected peace. When you take on the task of raising 3 high-strung teenagers, one of whom is the literal embodiment of chaos, you really can’t ask for much. Phil didn’t mind though. He loved his boys and he had learned to accept the insanity and to sometimes expect the worse; it always worked out in the end.

What Phil didn’t expect was for his sons to dive headfirst into a 2 month long war.

“Tommy you gremlin give me back my guitar!” Wilbur shouted slamming into Tommy.

“Give me my disks back first you fucking prick!” Tommy shouted harder pushing back.

“Fuck off!”

“Fuck you!”

Thunderous steps sounded from upstairs, “TOMMY! WILBUR! Which one of you dented my new sword?”

“It was Tommy!”

“No it fucking wasn’t!”

“Your both dead meat.”

“Oh fuck you...”

It had been like this, for weeks. At first Phil had naively hoped that his sons would work out their problems on their own but after 3 weeks of no improvement Phil decided he had to step in.

This... somehow made things worse.

Now 3 months in and with 7 broken dishes, 5 holes in the walls,3 dented swords, 2 scratched disks, 1 (almost) smashed guitar, and several near death experiences; Phil was at his wits end.

The final straw was before dinner on a cool spring night.

“Tommy get down here so I can kill you!”

“No!”

“I’m coming up there.”

“Fuck you Bacon Boy!”

The sounds of a struggle echoed through the house.

“Get off me!”

“Stop struggling.”

SMASH

Three audible gasps came from the living room and Phil rushed from his cutting broad to see what had happened.

He gasped there on the floor in pieces was his hardcore heart the only physical monument to his hardcore achievements. Phil snapped.

“You idiots! I have let this stupid ‘war’ go on for too long. This ends now.”

“ But dad it’s not even my fault it’s Tommy.” Wilbur began.

“Oh no it isn’t you stared this.” Tommy shot back.

“It’s both of you I got dragged into this...”

“BE QUIET!” Phil shouted fury shaking the house.” The three of you are grounded. Go to your rooms I’ll decide punishment in the morning.Now if you’ll excuse me I have to clean this up.”

And so they went trudging up the stairs, muttering curses the whole way, and slamming their doors behind them.

Finally alone Phil sighed, “That... could of gone better.”

Picking up the pieces of his shattered heart, Phil wondered why the ‘war’ had been started in the first place; he still really didn’t know. It had happened so fast and escalated so quickly, and the boys... they were sometimes too good at hiding things.

He sighed again, he knew boys would be boys but this was getting ridiculous. 

“I just wish,” Phil asked to the wind, “That something would bring my boys together.”

Placing the heart pieces in a bowl for later, he yawned and began packing the half made food into fridge for tomorrow. 

He stretched feathers ruffling, he felt oddly tired.” I should probably head to bed as well... I suppose there’s no point... in staying up... I’ll deal with those three... in the morning.”

And so he headed up to bed, for a very long sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever work pog. I’m new to writing and Ao3 so I would appreciate any advice or criticism you can throw at me. :)


End file.
